Kids? Yeah I need them, but right now?
by xRaianx
Summary: Killing his brother and recieving his punishment for betraying his village he was ready for. But taking care of 3 children was something he wasn't prepared for just yet. Sasuke slighlty OOC in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking''

'_Thinking'_

**'Demon Talking and certain people being referred to'**

* * *

" Lady Hokage, what are we to do? They have no one." The woman sitting at the desk didn't answer the young blonde. "With what happened...and because **he's **not here, they have no family," she cried. "I know Ino," was the only response from the older woman. A deep growl was heard from across the room " I swear I'll bring **him **back! **He'll** pay for what **he** did to her!" " I know Naruto," the woman whispered. "Lady Tsunade what will we do?" Shizune asked. It was silent for sometime as the rain continued to fall outside. 

" Naruto…… please bring Kakashi here," Tsunade ordered. "Hai," the blonde teenage boy disappeared in a puff of smoke. About 10 minutes later he returned with the copy nin "You called for me Lady Hokage?" Tsunade rose from her chair "Everyone else please leave," she ordered. Once they were gone she turned to the man. Being a medic Tsunade realized he hadn't been taken care of himself very well since the event. "I know this is effecting you greatly, I know you saw her as a daughter, and I have received your application to become a civilian," she stated. "I ask a favor of you," she paused," Naruto and yourself were the closet to a family she had. I'm asking you, not as the Hokage of the village….but for her, please watch over them," she begged.

If he was shocked at all he didn't show it "Why me, why not Naruto?" he questioned. "Naruto can barely take care of himself, and he still has a promise to keep to her. I know she wouldn't want anyone else to take care of them but you. You are the only one that can train them when they get older," she stated. He sighed and tore his gaze away from her and looked out the window, the rain seemed to be lighting some what. He turned back to her and sighed again "What makes you think I won't fail them too?"

* * *

**A little short I know but the rest of the chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Again don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon talking or thinking"**

(Me interrupting during the story)

Old characters as of right now:

Rookie 9(minus Sakura and Sasuke) - age 23

Gai's team- (Neji, TenTen, Lee) - age 24

Kakashi- around 35

NEW Characters:

Setoru- age 4

Shiori- age 4

Setsumi- age 4

* * *

4 Years Later…… 

"Grandpa Kashi! Where are you?" a little voice sang, little feet could be heard running across the apartment floor. "Setsumi I'm right here, you need to come in here and eat," Kakashi sighed when he heard the 4 year old giggle, knowing she wasn't going to listen. He stood from his chair "Setoru, Shiori don't move," he warned. He disappeared into the other room after the little girl. Both little boys seated at the table watched their sister be chased around by their grandfather. "Should we help him," Shiori asked as Setsumi ran passed him. "When she wants to she'll sit down," Setoru calmly stated. "Should we tell him that?" "Hn."

Kakashi finally caught the toddler as she made a second run around the couch in the other room. He threw her over his shoulder, earning a giggle from the girl. He was about to bring her into the kitchen when a knock at the door halted his steps. Kakashi sighed again '_Does anyone want to give me a break up there_,' he thought heading to the door. He was greeted with his soul remaining student of team 7(original team 7, not new version with Sai) "Um….. Am I interrupting something?" Setsumi screamed and Kakashi winced, seeing as she did just did it right in his ear. "Uncle Naruto!" she wiggled trying to get out of her grandfather's tight grip on her, she whined when she wasn't placed on her feet. "Grandpa Kashi please down," she demanded, he sighed but placed her on the floor. She smiled and ran to Naruto "Up please," she ordered. Naruto could never say no to those big green eyes, _'She looks just like her Mother._' "Naruto, there has to be more of a reason for you to be here then this," Kakashi said. Naruto put Setsumi back on the floor "Hey Munchkin, go say hi to D.T. for me ok?" she smiled and ran into the other room. "Ok Uncle Naruto!"

When she disappeared around the corner Naruto's smile faded "Kakashi- sensei, may I speak with you outside please," he said in a more serious tone. Kakashi nodded and followed the younger man out into the hallway of the building. "So what did you want to talk about Naruto?" "I'm going after **him**," the blonde said bluntly. "Naruto I don't think that's a good idea." "I made a promise, and I never go back on my word!" Naruto growled. "I know how you feel, but I don't think it's worth it anymore," "What do you mean it's not worth it! In case you've forgotten there are 3 reasons right behind that door that make it worth it! I don't know about you but I'm not giving up! I won't turn my back on them; I won't turn my back on her Kakashi- sensei!" Naruto didn't wait for a response "Tell them I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer, I have a mission," he said heading for the stairs. '_Naruto…she would never want you to live by that promise alone. You don't know what this is doing to others that care about you,'_ Kakashi just shook his head.

Upon reentering the apartment he was met with Setsumi's piercing green eyes "Grandpa Kashi, where's Uncle Naruto?" He smiled to her "Uncle Naruto had a very important mission to go on, so he couldn't stay." "A mission?" to Kakashi the little girl looked so cute trying to understand what he just said. (Because remember she's only 4, and what child that age can really understand what an adult is trying to say?). Suddenly she got a big smile on her face "Grandma Tsunade gave him a mission?" (Isn't weird how she can't pronounce Kakashi's name correctly, so she just calls him Kashi. But she can pronounce Tsunade perfectly?). If you didn't know Kakashi on a personal level, you wouldn't have known he was smiling under his mask "Yep!" "May we go visit Grandma today?" Kakashi lead her back into the kitchen where her brothers were still sitting. "I suppose that can be arranged; however, you must eat first."

* * *

**Note: Ok so that one was a little longer, like I said. And I know that 'Shiori' is a girl's name but in my story he's a boy, and I think you spell 'Setoru' differently but I like it that way and that's the way it's going to stay, k? And the nicknames Naruto gave the kids, I'll get into a little more detail in later chapters. The next few are going to be scene switching to try not to get lost, I'll try to make it easy and put dividers.**


	3. Chapter 2

****

Don't own Naruto .o.o.

You should know the talking, thinking, etc.

Old Characters: you know who they are.

New Characters:

Setsumi

Shiori

Setoru

* * *

The trip to the Hokage Tower was normal, to an extent. The 3 children were racing down the street seeing who could get there first, but Kakashi was not ignorant towards the whispers of the villagers. "There they are," "The village is in danger with them alive. Why would the Fifth put them under her protection?" "Their Mother was her student, she favored her." Kakashi kept his eye on the children, but his ears were trained on the group of villagers at the near by stand. "Just their surname will bring the village all sorts of trouble," "I feel bad for her; I heard **he** forced himself on her." "**He** didn't force anything! She let him," a man's voice harshly spoke out. Kakashi glared, hearing this caused him to stop in mid-step; Setsumi noticed he was no longer following them. "Grandpa Kashi what's wrong?" He smiled to her "Nothing is wrong. Hey Aunt Ino's flower shop is right there; why don't you go say hi, I'll be right back," he ordered.

Once he was sure they were safely inside he made his way over to the group of people, who were still talking. "You are defending **him**?" "Never! **He's** a disgrace to his clan and our village," the man spoke again; Kakashi could clearly see him now. He was a very short man, barely came to Kakashi's shoulder, clearly he was not a shinobi. "I would not listen so closely to gossip or spread it like fire; if you do not wish to face the wrath of the Hokage herself," Kakashi smiled seeing the man turn several shades whiter. The people at the stand quickly moved away from the ninja in fear for their lives.

"Hi guys! What are you doing here alone? And where's your grandpa?" Ino asked when she spotted her niece and nephews enter her family's flower shop without the grey haired man. "Grandpa Kashi said he'd be right back," Shiori answered, watching his sister disappear behind a row of wild flowers. "Ok," Ino also noticed where she went but just smiled; she knew exactly where she was headed. Setsumi's favorite flowers were lilies, and anytime she was in the shop Ino would always let her pick one to take home with her. Ino turned and spotted Setoru over by the window "Hey buddy how are you?" Setoru was never much of a talker; he mostly only spoke to either his brother or sister. When an adult asked him a question he would most likely respond with a simple "hn" he found that one word, he thought of it as a word at least, satisfied any question spoken to him. "I'm fine," he stated like it was nothing and continued to look out the window.

* * *

"Fox! Come in Fox…. Uh this is so troublesome" "What do you want Shikamaru?" "Damn! Not so loud idiot!" "Shut it Kiba!" "Can we please stick to code names or we're ending the mission right here got that," came a monotone voice. "Hai wolf, this is still so trouble-" "If you finish that sentence I swear I'll come over there and kick you!" Naruto yelled. "At least if you did we would know where you are Fox!" "Shut up DOG!" The 4 Anbu bickered for about another 5 minutes "We have no leads, what are we going to do? I can't even get a scent!" Kiba barked. "We're not leaving! This is a mission and we're not running away," Naruto yelled. "Hey where did Sai go? Wasn't he with us when we left?" Shikamaru questioned while looking around for the missing member of their 5 man team. "What do you mean he's gone!? Where the hell did he go!?" Naruto screamed pulling on his hair. "Relax dickless I'm right here, keep your voice down," the root Anbu ordered as he dropped from the tree directly behind Kiba. "What were you doing anyway? Did you forget we were on a mission!?" Naruto growled. Sai gave him his fake smile "Well while you were all yelling at each other I went ahead and scouted our location, you were still fighting when I returned so I decided to let you continue." "You were drawing in that tree weren't you?" Kiba stated more than questioned, Shikamaru sighed "This is hopeless."

"That's enough we're continuing with the mission no more distractions," Neji ordered. As they were ready to depart again a deep bark halted their movements. "What now!" "Naruto shut up. Akamaru there you are, what you got for us boy?" Kiba said walking towards his canine partner. A round of short and long barks came from the beast '_Kiba actually understands that?'_ Naruto still was puzzled by this even after knowing the two almost all his life. "Good boy, Akamaru said he smelled 4 shinobi north of here," Kiba informed the group. "What makes you think it's who we're looking for?" Shikamaru was unsure if they should follow the lead or not. "Akamaru has the best nose out of all of us, and that includes the idiot and me. Plus he can smell strong chakra patterns, it's who we're looking for," Kiba smirked. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" "Naruto wait you moron don't run off alone!" Shikamaru warned. _'Idiot.'_

* * *

"Grandma Tsunade!" the Fifth Hokage raised her head from the medical book she was reading and smiled. "Hello sweetie, how are you?" she asked the toddler running towards her desk. Setsumi ran around the large desk and jumped into her lap, Tsunade hug her and then noticed the 3 other guests in her office. "And how are you boys doing?" both Shiori and Setoru stated they were fine. "Are you driving your grandpa crazy yet," she said this while looking at the older man in the room. Kakashi smiled "Everything is fine at home." "Grandma Tsunade you gave Uncle Naruto a mission! Why?" the little girl pouted causing the older woman to laugh. "Your Uncle has been bugging for a mission for a while now and he was getting on my nerves so I gave him one. But don't worry he'll be back in a few days," she smiled playing with Setsumi's long black hair. "Aw no fair! He can't play with us," "I'm sorry sweetie." "I know Naruto is not the only one you sent on **this** mission," Kakashi stated. "No, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Sai are with him," Tsunade said while still brushing Setsumi's raven locks.

"Aw Uncle Kiba went too, what about Akie-Maru?"(a-Key-Maru, that's how she pronounces his name). "Yes Akamaru is with him, but don't be sad all your Aunts are still here; along with Uncle Shino, Chouji and Lee," Tsunade smiled when the child's jade eyes sparkled. "Uncle Lee's still here, he's funny. Grandpa Kashi may we go see him later please?" "Yeah and if Uncle Gia's there he'll probably challenge you Grandpa Kashi to another game," Shiori gave him a sly grin. _'If I didn't know any better I'd say he's been around Naruto a little too much,' _Kakashi thought. "Well what do you think about that idea Setoru, do you wish to go see Lee?" Kakashi asked the boy standing by the window. "Hn," was his reply, _'I'm not surprised one of them got __**his **__attitude, it's just shocking how alike they really are,' _Tsunade was worried about that little boy.

* * *

**Note: There's Chapter 2 and look it was longer! wooooo, I'm getting the hang of this now, I hope. I'm trying really hard to work on spelling errors but if anyone finds any, please don't be afraid to tell me. I won't get mad, I'd would be happy to fix them, and tell what you think of the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You should know the talking, thinking, etc.

Old Characters: you know who they are.

Plus team Hebi joins us now

New Characters:

Setsumi

Shiori

Setoru

* * *

Naruto's group raced north to where Kiba said Akamaru said he smelled the rouge shinobi. Naruto growled "Well where are they? They're probably from some village in the water country that are passing through!" "Keep your voice down dickless." "SAI!" "This is such a pain," Shikamaru sighed. "So these are the feared shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village, they look pathetic to me," a voice came from the trees. Akamaru started growling "What's with the mutt?" the rouge ninja dropped from the tree. "Suigetsu!" Naruto growled; the nin turned to the face the younger man. After a few minutes a big smile appeared on his face, showing his sharpened teeth. "Hey Fox! Haven't seen you in a while," he paused and looked around, "where's pinky? You're never not with her," he laughed. Naruto's growl darkened, his normal blue eyes were now blood red, Sai flinched. "This is not good," he whispered to Neji. Sai knew how emotional Naruto was when it involved Sakura.

"What's wrong with you Fox? Did I hit a sore spot; you and Pinky get into a fight or something?" Naruto's chakra sky rocketed, one of the kyuubi's tails appeared. "We need to leave now!" Sai said in a slightly panicked voice. "Shikamaru, Kiba keep him busy," Neji ordered while grabbing Naruto's arm, Sai grabbed the other arm. He knew however that they would not be able to move him in the state he was in; they needed to calm him down fast. "Naruto, you need to calm down. Tsunade was unsure if you were stable enough to go on this mission in the first place, don't prove her right." "I'm fine I can handle this," the blonde said ripping his arms away from the two other men. "Hey Suigetsu! You said you'd get rid of them not start a conversation!" a female voice rang through out the trees. "Oh Kami not her," Sai said lightly smacking his forehead; he noticed another tail appear from Naruto's body just as the female started talking. _'This is not going to end well,'_ Shikamaru thought rubbing the spot between his eyes. "What do you want Karin?" Suigetsu asked in an annoyed manor. "Don't give me that! Sasuke-kun doesn't want them bothering us," Karin said while dropping from a tree near by.

* * *

"Grandpa Kashi I'm hungry," Setsumi stated while hanging from his arm. "Alright it's a good time to have lunch, what would you guys like to eat?" he questioned while looking at each child. Setoru didn't answer, as usual, Shiori had a cheesy smile on his face but he didn't say anything either. "RAMEN!!!" Setsumi screamed while tugging on the older man's arm. _' I don't even know why she choose that all the time, she doesn't even like it, I've been letting Naruto hang around them a little to long,' _Kakashi didn't voice his opinion though and just nodded his head at her wish. "Well now that I'm broke for the rest of the week why don't we go to the park?" "Why are you broke Grandpa Kashi, are you hurt?" Setsumi asked in concern. "No, I'm not hurt, your brother just eats too much ramen like your Uncle Naruto," he smiled when she giggled. "Grandpa Kashi….what's under your mask," Setsumi asked while tapping on the mask but not pulling on it. The copy nin pulled his face out of the 4 year old's reach. _'She's just like her Mother,'_ "Well will you look at that, we're here," he smiled.

When he put her down she completely forgot about her question and ran to the swings. _'Sumi's always has been easily distracted,' _Setoru thought, but he went and sat under a tree near the swings. Shiori watched his brother and sister go off and do their own things, and then he went to play in the sand box. After Kakashi scanned the area for danger he moved to a near by bench and pulled out his ever lovable orange book. _'If Sakura could see me now…she'd kill me,'_ he chuckled.

Setsumi stopped swinging suddenly when she hear what was believed to be a bell ring, she looked to her brothers and grandpa to see if they heard it too. But she noticed that they just continued what they were doing. _'Don't they hear the bell?'_ "Hello," came an eerie voice form behind her "Hello, who are you?" The man grinned showing his shark like teeth "My name is Kisame."

* * *

Suigetsu growled "The only one that's bothering us right now is you," Karin glared. "What was that bastard!?" "I say we let Naruto have at her," Sai smiled. "Suigetsu, we don't have time to deal with them. Sasuke-kun is getting upset that we're not moving, so get rid of them," she sent a smile just as fake back to Sai. "Well trust me you just delayed him more with that long ass order," Sai said rolling his eye, which Karin glared at again and Suigetsu laughed. "I like him, actually I like anyone that can piss you off," he smiled to the woman. "And besides I don't take orders from you," he smirked. "You take them from me," a monotone voice spoke from the shadows.

* * *

**Note: Setoru and Shiori refer to their sister as 'Sumi' and it's faster to write that way, so at times if people are confused it's just 'Setsumi' shortened. And Suigetsu is having bad grammar in my story, though he probably would talk like that anyway.**

**So Far: If you haven't figured it out yet the kids are a set of triples(3 kids at once) Setoru is the oldest of the 3, then it's Shiori, and Setsumi is the baby. Kakashi have been their care giver since they were babies. The rookie 7, Gia's team, Tsunade, and Sai are their family.**

**Personalities: I thought I'd talk about the kids personalities, because their not like normal little kids. Children's personalities are based on their home enviorment, and who they come in contact with. Not these 3, they were basically bore with their own different personalities. Setoru is the loner he prefers peace and quiet and to be left alone. He doesn't talk much to anyone but he's brother or sister, and he doesn't show emotions (sound farmiliar) but he's very protective of Setsumi; like all big brothers should be of their younger sisters. Shiori is the exact opposite of his brother, basically he's a little version of Naruto. Ramen lover and all, he's the prankster of the three but he can get Setoru to join in on it aswell. Setsumi is the bubble carefree talk to anyone type of kid, as we've noticed that when she openly started talking to Kisame. She's the opposite of Setoru in the emotion department, anything can make her cry or laugh at any given moment.**

**I'll get into more details later, promise.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You should know the talking, thinking, etc.

'_**Flashback'**_

Old Characters: you know who they are._** (And Sakura)**_

Plus team Hebi joins us now (and Sasuke finally appears)

As well as Kisame

New Characters:

Setsumi

Shiori

Setoru

* * *

Sai flinched again when two more tails were added to Naruto's body _'That's four total, even on his best day Naruto can only handle three of the kyuubi's nine tails without the fox taking over his mind.'_ "Hyuga we have to get him out of here **now** or we risk losing everyone in this fight," Sai informed their leader. "I agree this has become too dangerous. Nara, Inuzuka distract them," Neji ordered. **"No! We finish this now!" **Naruto growled out, eyes blazing at his teammates. He turned back to the rouge shinobi, **"Well, well, well Uchiha; you won't seal me in this time" **Naruto gave them a sly grin, showing off his sharp fangs.

"What's wrong with Fox? He ain't acting straight," Suigetsu said in confusion, "It's kind of like when Juugo goes nuts, only he hasn't attacked yet." "The kyuubi sealed in Naruto's body is more cunning than Naruto himself; he's planning his moves to kill you," Shikamaru felt he needed to inform them before Naruto attacked. It was only fair to do so, seeing as how they all might not survive the attack anyway. "He can't even keep his mouth shut long enough to think up a plan, my Sasuke-kun can easily beat him," Karin said latching onto the Uchiha's arm. "You know you're really making me sick," Sai said. "I agree," Suigetsu rolled his eyes, which made Karin glare at him again.

* * *

"What's your name little girl?" Kisame asked. Setsumi looked at the shark man unsure, then back to the others "What's the matter?" "Grandpa Kashi said to never talk to strangers." "Well I'm not a stranger, I already gave you my name so you now know me correct?" Setsumi thought for a second then nodded, which Kisame smiled to again. "And besides I'm here to bring you to your uncle." She jumped off the swing "Uncle Naruto's back!" she squeaked. "No not Uncle Naruto, but if you know where he is you would tell me right?" She nodded her head "My name's Setsumi, which uncle are we going to go see?" "We're going to visit Uncle Itachi for a little while," Kisame said extending his hand out to her.

Setoru opened his eyes when he heard his sister giggle, but when he looked up to the swings he slightly panicked. He stood and walked over to his brother "Shiori have you seen Sumi?" he asked in a calmly manor. Shiori looked to the swings as well and saw she was gone; he jumped up from the sand "Grandpa Kashi! Sumi's gone!" The older man looked up from his book _'That's impossible, how could someone get that close without-'_ "A gen-jutsu!" "Setoru, Shiori! Keep your eyes open, if anything is out of the ordinary tell me," he ordered. "Hai!" _'There's only one person that is able to get into the village without being detected' _"Itachi," the copy nin growled. "Setoru do you know who this Itachi is?" Shiori turned to his brother "I don't know, but if he's taken Sumi; he'll pay." Kakashi quickly made a series of hand signs "Summoning Jutsu!" when the smoke disappeared a small dog was sitting on the ground. "What is it Kakashi?" "Pakkun, Setsumi's been taken. Find her scent." "Who's taken her?" the dog asked. "Itachi."

(Technically Kisame took her, but it was under Itachi's orders.)

* * *

"**You're coming back home Uchiha," **the fox ordered, Sasuke glared slightly at him. "Sasuke-kun doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to, you can't order him around," Karin smirked tightening her hold on his arm. Sasuke's glare was sent in her direction at her statement. **"It wasn't a choice, Uchiha,"** the evil grin Naruto gave frightened his own teammates some what; they feared if Naruto didn't get in control soon the fox maybe see they as the enemy too and attack them. The dark haired man didn't flinch at the threat. "Hn," at his lack of interest in what was going on Sasuke ripped his arm away from the woman and turned headings back into the woods.

"Akamaru!" Kiba called, the giant barked and raced to cut off the missing-nin's escape route. "You're not getting away with what you did, you'll pay." _'What's his problem?'_ "What's the matter dog-boy?" Karin teased. "You stay out of this Bitch!" "What did you call me mutt!" she screamed. "Kiba calm down, ugh you're worse than Naruto," Shikamaru sighed. "Karin…….stop it," Sasuke ordered. "Um…….what did he do exactly?" Suigetsu asked scratching his head. "We're not at liberty to discuss that," Neji stated. "And why not?" Karin glared. "It does not involve you," he replied.

"If you don't come back willingly, we will bring you by force," Naruto stated. "Oh you're back, or are you still the demon," Sai said jokingly, but he was really relieved that his teammate was able to gain control again. "I'm fine," Naruto assured them. _'He changed back do quickly this time, maybe he is able to control the demon for short amounts of time. He's training has really paid off,' _Neji was shocked. "Enough goofing around, we need to finish this," Shikamaru dully stated. "Well hate to break it to you, but we're not going anywhere." "You're not invited anyway hag," Sai smirked. "Sasuke-kun, did you hear him. Are you going to let him speak to me like that!" the red hair squeaked. (I don't know if her hair is really red or not. Some pictures it is red and others it is black. But we're going with red). "I don't care what he does," he coldly stated, glaring at her again. He turned to the blonde man who was still glaring at him, "If you fight me…..you will lose." Naruto's glare hardened "I won't lose to you again…. I have several motivations to bring you back home!"

* * *

_**5 Years Earlier……**_

"_**Sakura-chan, are you alright? You don't look so good." "I'm fine Naruto really, it's probably just a virus that's all," Sakura smiled. "Are you sure? Maybe you shouldn't go to the hospital today." "I can't do that Naruto, Lady Tsunade needs my help. And she wouldn't be happy if I skipped out on my rounds today." "Maybe I should talk to her, give you sometime off." "Naruto please don't! The Hokage has a headache as it is when you show up, don't make it worse. I'm fine, really. I have to go I'll see later ok?" "Alright Sakura- chan see you later! And take it easy today." The blonde smiled running down the street. 'That was close,' Sakura sighed heading towards Konoha hospital.**_

"_**Good morning Sakura-san!" the nurse at the front desk greeted. "Good Morning!" was the reply she gave. "Lady Tsunade has been looking for you, she's on the 3**__**rd**__** floor," "Thank you." "Good morning Sensei," Sakura smiled upon seeing her teacher when she got off the elevator. "Sakura! Why did you not tell me you were unwell!?" Tsunade glared. "W-What?" Sakura panicked. "Naruto informed me." 'Damn that idiot, he must have used his **__'Shadow Clone Jutsu'__**. He must have used it after our talk and informed sensei before I got here.' Sakura's inner self yelled. "I don't know what you're talking about sen-" "Don't give me that Sakura! You are a medic and my apprentice, you know better. Now I want tests run to find the cause of your illness. And you will not work until they are performed, understand!" Tsunade ordered. "Hai, sensei," Sakura turned and followed the nurse to the room across the hall that was empty to take blood. 'What am I going to do?'**_

**Note: The last part as stated is set in the past, it was Naruto's flashback and there will be more. They're kind of like the prequel to the prologue, we get to see what happened around the time of the kids births. And what could Itachi have planned for Setsumi and how did he even know about her?**

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You should know the talking, thinking, etc.

'_**Flashback'**_

Old Characters: you know who they are._** (And Sakura)**_

Plus team Hebi joins us now (and Sasuke finally appears)

As well as Kisame

New Characters:

Setsumi

Shiori

Setoru

**Warning slight cursing in this chapter do to kyuubi.**

* * *

"Kakashi! Are you sure the dogs are going the right way?" Gai questioned. "We know he's this way I have his scent," Pakkun informed from the front of the group. "I just wish Neji was here so we could be sure," Gai said. Kakashi glared at his rival but said nothing, "Kakashi's nin-hounds are the best trackers in the village. The Hyuga is on a special mission with Naruto and a few other Anbu," "Lady Hokage, you should be back at the village. We can handle this," Anko stated. "We should have brought Hinata with us she's just as good as Neji," Kurenai said in defense of the Hyuga heiress. "Hinata is busy with taking control over the Hyuga clan at the moment and was unable to come. And there was no way I was not accompanying the group that is going after my granddaughter's capturer, even if it was her uncle that was behind this." "Gai sensei! We must hurry, we must retrieve Setsumi-chan quickly," Lee said in slight panic. "Of course Lee we will run 600 times quicker to reach her!" Gai shouted; TenTen rolled her eyes. "Don't even start with that crap Gai, we have to think or Setsumi might be in more danger." "Of course Lady Hokage." Gai and Lee said at the time. (Creepy).

"Shizune! Call all available Anbu; have them meet our group at the Valley of the End!" Tsunade ordered over her wireless radio. "Hai! Tsunade-sama."

* * *

"Aunt Ino will Sumi be alright?" Shiori asked. She smiled to the boy "Yes, Grandpa Kashi will bring her back safe and sound."

"Hey Setoru, you ok buddy?" Ino asked the toddler sitting at the window. (Is it just me or does he do that a lot?). "Don't worry Setsumi will be alright, your grandfather will bring her back." The little boy glared out the window "Whoever took her will have to answer to me," he turned to face her. Ino gasped when she saw his eyes,_ 'The Sharingan!'_

(Note: Ok so there is only one possible person their father could be at this point, everyone should have known from the beginning. But think about it, he has the sharingan at age 4! The youngest ever recorded in Uchiha history was Itachi and he was what 7-8, I can really remember at the moment. But this is HUGE! And just a heads up I'm not getting into a boring battle scene with Naruto and Sasuke's groups, because A.) It would take way to long. And B.) Because it's boring. So we're fast forwarding to right after the fight ended, if you're not happy and want a fighting scene maybe I'll add one later.)

* * *

"Now we warned you that we would force you ba-," "Sai! Quiet!" Neji ordered while listening to his ear piece. "What's going on Hyuga?" Kiba asked while tightening the chakra binders around Suigetsu. "Something is happening at the village, Shizune is calling for all available Anbu to meet somewhere." "What's going on? Is the village under attack!? Neji!" "Naruto be quiet! I can't hear if you're yelling!" Neji glared at him.

Suddenly his eyes widened causing Naruto to panic even more "What! What is it?" "The Akatsuki were spotted in the village," Neji calmly stated. "What! Who?" "They're not sure, but they believe it maybe have Itachi Uchiha," Neji glared at the missing-nin sitting on the ground. _'He's here,'_ Sasuke's chakra flared up even with the chakra binds on him. "What makes them think it's him," Sai questioned. "They took Setsumi." "WHAT! WHERE ARE THEY MEETING! WHO'S GOING AFTER THEM? WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS, ARE THEY ALRIGHT?!" Naruto yelled a panicked frenzy. Even after the fight he just had with Sasuke, chakra was flowing from his body causing all the minor scratches and cuts to heal immediately. "Naruto you need to calm down, panicking won't help. We have to finish the mission assigned to us," Shikamaru stated. Two of the fox's tails appeared again "Naruto if they do have her, it could be a trap for you. Because incase you've forgotten Itachi is still after you," Sai said.

But the blonde ignored him, another tail appeared "Naruto! The Hokage expects us to finish the mission! As the leader you are prohibited from abandoning it!" Neji ordered. **"Fuck the mission! Setsumi comes first," **Naruto growled while disappearing into the trees. "Who the hell is Setsumi?" Karin glared, "Is it his kid or something?" she smirked. The 4 remaining in the field were silent. "No she's not…..she's the Uchiha's." Sai turned and smirked at her.

* * *

"_**I just want to know one thing Sakura, were you ever going to tell me?" Tsunade sighed. "Sensei I didn't know what to do," Sakura whispered. "And I'm guessing I already know who the Father is; Sakura do you know the punishment for what you've done!" Tsunade dropped into her chair. "Does Naruto know?" Sakura shook her head. "Oh Sakura what am I going to do with you?" the Hokage sighed again. "Shizune!" "Hai Tsunade-sama," "Bring me some saka," she demanded. "You'll have to tell Naruto," Tsunade finally said, "Does **_**he **_**know?" Sakura shook her head again. **_

"_**Do you know how much danger you'll be in?" "Hai, it's my responsibility." "We'll talk about your punishment later, you should go talk to Naruto and the others," Sakura flinched but nodded and left the Hokage's office.**_

"_**Sakura-chan look I'm really sorry, but I was worried and-," "It's alright Naruto," she smiled. "So….are you ok?" Sakura sighed "Yes Naruto I'm fine." **__'Sensei said we needed to tell him, it's only fair! He's been working his butt off to bring Sasuke back to us!' __**Sakura's inner screamed at her. **__'Hey why are you yelling at me?'__** "Naruto I have something to tell you," she whispered. The boy plopped down on the couch in her apartment, "What is it Sakura-chan?" "Naruto I'm not sick……I'm pregnant."**_

* * *

**Note: Ok a lot happened in that chapter. Team Hebi finds out about Setsumi, how will they react to the news that she's Sasuke daughter; will Sasuke himself actually believe what Sai said. And what will Naruto do when he reaches the group racing to recue Setsumi, will she survive? And if the last part confused you it was just another prequel scene, slightly later in the day after Sakura's pregnancy is discovered by Tsunade. What was Naruto's reaction to the news and how did he handle it? **

**Thanks everyone who sent comments,please continue doing so I love reading them. And if you have questions please ask them, i'd be happy to explain how my crazy mind works!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You should know the talking, thinking, etc.

'_**Flashback'**_

Old Characters: you know who they are._** (And Sakura)**_

Plus team Hebi

As well as Kisame & Itachi

New Characters:

Setsumi

Shiori

Setoru

* * *

"Uncle Kisame, where are we going?" "We're meeting with your Uncle Itachi remember, he's really looking forward to seeing you." The little girl smiled _'I like this man, but I hope Grandpa Kashi's not mad.' _She snapped out of her thoughts when they stopped in a valley with a large waterfall. "Oh! Pretty!" she ran over and started playing at the water's edge. "So Itachi why did you pick here of all places, even for you this is weird," Kisame spoke to the figure clad in black who approached them.

"Naruto knows of this place, he was at his weakest here when he was he was unable to retrieve my younger brother. He won't attack with the girl here," Itachi stated. Setsumi looked up from what she doing when she heard Kisame speak; she then noticed the other man dressed in the same clothes as Kisame. _'He must be Uncle Itachi, he looks like Shiori,' _she smiled and stood up, walking right up to him without fear. "Hello Uncle Itachi," she smiled; the man said nothing in response. _'So my foolish little brother decided to restore the clan instead of coming after me? He'll learn the lesson I've been trying to teach him while the Kyuubi watches her die,' _he thought while eyeing the child.

'_He may look like Shiori, but his attitude is very much like Setoru's,'_ Setsumi thought while giggling. "What's so funny?" Itachi questioned, he never had a child laugh at him. She smiled again "You are like Setoru," she answered while continuing her fit of giggles. "Kisame, who's she referring to?" Kisame gave a nervous laugh "Setoru is one of your nephews." Itachi glared for a split second "Then why are they not here as well?" Kisame flinched "They were harder to get to, Kakashi would have sensed me sooner," he tried to explain. But Itachi ignored him, "What is it Itachi?" Kisame smiled, a very small smirk barely visible appeared on Itachi's normally stoic face. "Naruto is coming this way, and the kyuubi is awake."

* * *

"You're lying! Sasuke-kun would never!" the enraged woman, who was tied down screamed. Akamaru howled in pain because of her voice, "I agree with you boy… she is annoying," Kiba said covering his ears. Shikamaru sighed "What are we going to do now? We can't return without Naruto." "If they took Setsumi, then Lady Hokage will be there fighting. Take them back to Konoha; I'll go after Naruto and try to calm him down," Sai instructed. "Hey! Don't you dare ignore me!" "Karin shut up!" Suigetsu growled. "Don't tell me to shut up!" she yelled back. "Sasuke-kun would never-," "Never what? Have kids," Sai calmly said turning to her. "You know if you keep making that face it'll get stuck that way," he said giving her his best smile. "Kids!? As in more than one? Damn Sasuke who'd you knock up!? OW!" Suigetsu growled when Karin kicked him. "Shut up bastard! Sasuke-kun would never touch another woman," Karin announced with a smug tone to her voice. The man in question glared at the red headed woman.

"Oh really you don't believe me," "Sai, that's not your place to talk about that," Neji glared, but he was ignored, "Well when you get to the village you can tell them that," Sai said while pulling a photo from his pocket and throwing it towards team Hebi. The photo landing closet to the loud mouth sword wielding man, and of course he had to be loud about it. "Whoa! He looks like a mini-me of Uchiha," Suigetsu chuckled. "What are you talking about!? That little brat looks nothing like Sasuke-kun," Karin stated in defiance. "That is a girl….Suigetsu is referring to the boy with the spiked hair," a calm voice said from behind Karin. Her face reddened from embarrassment "No one asked you Juugo!" she snapped.

Sai rolled his eyes "I don't have time for this," he turned to his group "Take them back I'll see if I can stop the dickless before he does something stupid," he then disappeared in the direction Naruto went. Sasuke glanced at the photo that was still lying on the ground in front of his teammate; he noticed the two little boys that looked almost identical to each other, then he saw the little girl with green eyes. _'Sakura.'_

* * *

**Note: Yeah this chapter was a little short, sorry. I didn't want everything going on at once and this is how it turned out, next chapter will be longer.**

**Looks: Ok now that we have a little detail about how the kids look, I'll get into that a little more. We already know they beloing to Sakura and Sasuke so each child has to have at least one of their parent's genes right? The boys: To make my life easier and I thought it would be cute. Setoru looks exactly like Sasuke, black hair and eyes, pale skin, he even has Sasuke's attitude. Which is creepy, cause he's never met his Father before. That's why back in chapter 3 Tsunade made that comment about how alike they really were, funny. Shiori looks like Setoru slightly, same eyes and hair color as his brother; but his hair is longer and doesn't stick up in the back. His skin color is kind of a mix of his parents and you can't really see his forehead because he has bangs that cover up most of it up.(Don't worry none of the kids got Sakura's big forehead). Like I said before Shiori has Naruto's personality, so he smiles and laughs a lot more than his brother. Finally the baby girl, Setsumi's skin color is more like Sakura's and she has long black hair like her brothers (It's a lot longer than Shiori's is, comes to about her mid-back area; where as Shiori's stops at his shoulders). Setsumi has Sakura's green eyes that make her stand out from the other 2 (Plus the fact that she's the only girl). To sum it up she's basically a smaller version of her Mother, but different hair color.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You should know the talking, thinking, etc.

'_**Flashback'**_

You should know all the characters by now.

No one new till later.

(Ok so this chapter starts around mid-day of the next day. Naruto's team captured Hebi late afternoon, and it took all night to return to the village. Sorry for the time shift. Next few chapters will be like this though, to move the story along.)

* * *

Next Day….

"Setoru! Shiori! Come on we're going for lunch," Ino called leaving the flower shop. "Alright can we have ramen?" Shiori asked racing to her side. (See told you he's just like Naruto. Of course I made him that way, but oh well). "Sure why not, what do you think about that idea Setoru?" she smiled to the other boy taking his hand and leading them to Ichiraku's. (I think that's how you spell that o.O?).

1 hour later, after 10 bowls of ramen, one for Ino and Setoru each and the other 8 Shiori engulfed, the small group left the stand. "Wow Shiori, where do you put all of that ramen?" "Grandpa Kashi said I eat like Uncle Naruto," he smiled. _'Speaking of Naruto, I wonder if he and the others heard of Setsumi's kidnap,'_ Ino thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a dog bark then the screaming of a child. She looked down and noticed a big white dog had replaced Shiori at her side. "Akamaru get off me!" Shiori demanded while trying to push the dog off himself. "Akamaru, you heard him get off," Kiba ordered grabbing the dog's neck and pulling him off the little boy. "Ew! Now I have dog drool on me, thanks Akamaru," Shiori said in a sarcastic tone. "Sorry bout that T, he was just happy to see you," Kiba chuckled at the glare the boy was giving his partner.

'_Kiba…then that means,'_ Ino turned to look behind him _'They're back!'_ She then noticed the 4 new additions to their group,_ 'They did it!'_ She smiled when she saw Shikamaru. "Wait! Where are Naruto and Sai?" "Naruto heard Shizune's call over the radios, he went off. Sai's trying to stop him," Shikamaru said. "Aunt Ino, are Uncle Naruto and Sai going to get Sumi?" Shiori asked. "Of course they are! They're going to help Grandpa Kashi and Grandma Tsunade bring Setsumi back."

"So, this is the grand Hidden Leaf Village. Looks like another old run down town to me," Karin said trying to gain some attention to herself from the group. "So, who's the red?" Ino questioned with a glare. "She's Sasuke's number one fan girl, but she's as annoying as hell though," Kiba said growling. "Great just what we need…another one," Ino sighed finally laying eyes on the Uchiha.

Ino suddenly noticed Shiori advancing on the group of rouge shinobi. "Hey wasn't this kid one of the three in that picture?" Suigetsu whispered to Karin. He smirked seeing her cringe, then she noticed Shiori was standing right in front of her. "What are you looking at you little brat!" she screamed, but he didn't seem fazed by her anger. "Is that your real hair color?" he questioned. "Of course it's natural you little freak!" "I don't know…I've never seen anyone with hair that color," he said giving her his best sly grin. "This coming from the kid who's Mother had pink hair," Kiba smirked.

"Hey! Your face almost matches your hair now. You know if you keep making that face it'll get stuck that way," Shiori chuckled. "Hey! I like him, he reminds me of that guy that went after Fox. Didn't he say the same thing?" Suigetsu said more to him then the others. "Who cares, he's a brat anyway," "Um…last time I checked my name wasn't brat, it's Shiori get it right red." "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" "That's what Aunt Ino called you," Shiori stated. "Isn't that right Setoru?" he smiled. "Who are you smiling at?" Karin glared. "My brother, who's behind you," "What!" Karin and Suigetsu whipped around to see another boy with black hair and onyx eyes standing there.

'_That's impossible! I didn't sense him,'_ Karin thought. "Hey! It's the mini-me little dude, wow he looks even more like Sasuke in person," Suigetsu blurted out. Both boys didn't seem to notice what the man with the giant sword on his back had to say; Setoru nodded to his brother's question. "We don't have time to talk, we need to bring them to the Tower," Shikamaru said, Ino nodded in agreement. "Alright Setoru! Shiori! It's time to go," she called to the boys. "Later red!" Shiori smiled running off to his Aunt, Setoru calmly following without a word. "Well I like both of them, if they can annoy the hell out of red over here, then they are ok in my book," Suigetsu smiled.

* * *

"Shizune-san we have returned…partly," Neji glared. The woman looked up from the scroll she was reading at the Hokage's desk. "You have completed the mission I see," she noticed the 4 behind the 3 Anbu members. "Where's Naruto and Sai?" "Naruto heard of Setsumi's kidnap by the Akatsuki. He left after we captured Uchiha and his group. Sai followed to make sure Naruto did not lose farther control," Shikamaru explained. "The kyuubi, if it is free, will not harm Setsumi. Tsunade-sama is more worried about the Akatsuki getting Naruto. She wants the 3 of you to leave immediately and report to the location on this scroll," "Hai Shizune-san," Neji said bowing to her. "Ami! Iruka! Genma!" Shizune called. Three jounin appeared with 4 new Anbu. "Hai Shizune-san." "Place team Hebi in a chakra sealed holding cell and don't leave them unguarded," she ordered.

(I don't know if there is such thing as a cell like that, but hell it works.)

"Uchiha! Stay where you are. Hyuga-san please stay as well." After everyone left Shizune began "Tsunade-sama knows you are after your brother; she is not happy about the actions you took in order to go capture him. She also knows that you have killed Orochimaru. She is offering you a pardon, if you agree to this deal I'm about to offer you. Do you understand?" she spoke in a very serious tone."Shizune-san are you certain this should done? What have the elders said about this deal!?" Neji had a slight panic in his voice. Sasuke was silent for a few minutes. "What is the deal?" he asked. "Tsunade-sama is giving you the opportunity to fight Itachi. You will accompany the others when they leave, but if you step out of line or attack any of our nin…you will be restrained, brought back, and sentence to death," she said. "And if you harm one hair on Setsumi's head during this time, Tsunade-sama said she would make certain it was a slow and painful death," Shizune warned. "Do I make myself clear Uchiha?" "Hai," he said not showing any sign of being afraid of her threat. "I agree to the terms of your deal," he finally said.

* * *

**Note: Ok Sasuke's back in Konoha yay! But they are pardoning him of his crime for leaving the village and allowing him to go after Itachi, what the hell! Oh wait I wrote the story oops! And Naruto put so much effort into getting him back to the village and he's only there for a grand total of about 30 minutes, sucks!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You should know the talking, thinking, etc.

'_**Flashback'**_

You should know all the characters by now.

* * *

"Are we leaving or not," Sasuke growled. "Look Uchiha you have no authority to be ordering anyone around so cool it! This mission is to rescue Setsumi I don't give a damn about your problems with your brother, but if you cause any harm to her I will kill you myself!" Kiba yelled, Akamaru barked in the back round. Sasuke didn't say a word to Kiba's threat "Now that we've got that off our chests we're going to go now," Shikamaru said. They quickly disappeared into the forest heading for the Valley of the End.

* * *

"Itachi you sense that too right?" Kisame smiled. "The kyuubi is coming this way," Itachi stated in a bored tone. "I can also see other leaf ninja hiding near by," Kisame informed his partner. "Uncle Kisame, Grandpa Kashi is here I think I need to go now," Setsumi smiled. "I'm sorry but you can't go yet remember Uncle Naruto has to come," Kisame spoke to the small child. "But Grandpa Kashi will be mad." "He won't get mad as long as you're with us."

* * *

"What's he saying to her?" TenTen glared. "Everyone stand your ground! Don't move!" Tsunade warned. About 20 minutes later Naruto and Sai appeared from the trees; luckily Sai was able to calm the raging fox down. "What's going on? They haven't done anything to her have they?" Naruto asked. "No, Naruto they haven't…what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked shocked to see the boy. "We completed our mission; the others brought the traitor back to the village. We came right here right away," Sai explained. "We weren't home for long," Shikamaru sighed coming out from the woods. "Shi-Shikamaru what are you doing here?" Naruto asked in confusion. "It didn't take us that long to bring them back, we were sent back out right after," Kiba smirked. "Arf!" Akamaru barked in agreement. 

"Uchiha, I see Shizune told you of the deal and I see you've accepted. You step out of line even an inch…," Tsunade left the threat hanging, but Sasuke got her message. _'What's the Uchiha doing here?'_ Sai glared. "What's going on!? What's he doing here," Naruto growled. "Naruto, not now! We must focus on getting Setsumi safely away from them," Tsunade stated.

* * *

"Uncle Naruto!" Setsumi smiled when she saw him she waved. "Naruto don't move!" Tsunade ordered. "She's calling for me! I can't just ignore her," he whispered. Sasuke glanced back and forth between his brother and the little girl that Kisame had a death grip on. "Uncle Naruto! Grandpa Kashi!" Setsumi called to them, she turned to the blue skinned man holding her arm. "Uncle Naruto here now, I go?" she smiled. Kisame shook his head "No you can't leave!" "B-but why?" she started to panic, tears formed in her eyes. "Kakashi- sensei she's crying, we need to move now!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

_**For the first time ever Naruto was speechless. **__'She's Pregnant!'__** "H-How... I mean I know how…who, when?" Naruto paled. He suddenly jumped to his feet in rage "Was it bushy brow!? If it was him I'll-," "Naruto it's not Lee," Sakura tried to calm him down. "Then who!?...Were you raped!?" he yelled. "Was it on a mission? Where! I'll kill the bastard!" "Naruto I wasn't raped and it didn't happen on a mission."**_

"_**Was it Sai?" "WHAT!? No! God no….ew no it wasn't him," Naruto fell back on the couch. "Well th-that's good, but he's not going to be happy when he finds out," he mumbled. "Like you're handling so well," Sakura said rolling her eyes, "Hey!" he glared. "Sakura you weren't raped?" he asked in a softer tone. "No Naruto I wasn't raped," she turned her gaze to the floor. "Then who?" he sternly asked, he could see the tears streaming down her face.**_

_**She didn't answer him at first…., "It was Sasuke, it's his child." She flinched, waiting for him to explode. **__'Sasuke! Teme!' __**"Teme! It's his kid! Sakura how, were you on a mission….why didn't you tell me," the disappointment in his voice hurt her more then the yelling. "I'm so sorry Naruto, I-I didn't know what to do, it just happened. I'm sorry," she cried.**_

* * *

"Grandpa Kashi!" Setsumi's scream drew Naruto form his memory. "Go! I don't care what you have to do, use any forbidden jutsu you know. Bring her back safely!" Tsunade darkly ordered. Naruto dove form the tree he was in and charged for the man who had his niece. Before he could reach Kisame, Itachi appeared in front of him; but that wasn't stopping Naruto. "Get out of my way!" he growled swiping at the Uchiha. His claws made contact with the older man's face **'His reflexes are slow,' **the fox noticed. Naruto dodged Itachi's fist "I'll be right there Munchkin, just hold on," he looked to the screaming 4 year old; who was trying to free herself from Kisame. "Stop squirming kid, I'm not letting go!" Kisame yelled; he picked her up off the ground. She was thrashing about trying to get down, but Kisame wouldn't give in. 

"Agh! Let me…Akie-Maru!" Setsumi smiled. "What! Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Kisame yelled in agony. Akamaru had snuck up behind the shark and bit him on the leg. Setsumi wiggled free and landed on the ground. She looked for her uncle but when she saw he was fighting she started to cry again. Itachi disappeared away from Naruto when he heard her cries getting louder and he reappeared right behind her. "Setsumi!" Kakashi called springing from the tree he was in; he raced across the field trying to reach her. Pulling a sword from his cloak Itachi aimed for the child's neck….but he was stopped; Kakashi stopped in his tracks at the scene before him, "Sasuke."

* * *

Poor Setsumi was utterly confused, one minute she was on the ground being protected by a man that looked like her brother and the next she was back in Kisame's grasp. This time she wasn't really trying to get away from him though. She was to busy watching the strange man fight her uncle. _'Why does he look like Setoru?'_ she thought. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard her Grandpa call her. "I'm ok Grandpa!" she called; she started to fight with Kisame again. **'Good now that the Uchiha is dealing with his brother we can focus on Setsumi,'** the fox said. "Right!" Naruto agreed. 

"Foolish little brother, did you give up your hate so easily for a woman's body?" Itachi coldly stated, but it didn't seem to get to Sasuke like he planned. However he was slightly distracted when he heard the annoying child scream again. _'Why did Kisame not grab one of the boys instead of this loud child?'_ "Grandpa Kashi!" Setsumi cried; Itachi dashed away from his brother barely escaping the chidori to his chest. "Kisame, get her out of here," he order to his partner. "Yes Itachi, say good bye girl," Kisame turned to leave. "No!" Naruto yelled racing after him, but Setsumi had other plans. She bit down hard on the shark's hand, "Ow!" He pulled his hand away from her in pain, accidentally dropping the child.

She began running to her uncle once she landed on the ground, but Kisame grabbed her arm. "Let go!" She demanded. _'I can't take anymore of this,'_ Tsunade stepped out of the woods. "TenTen!" "Hai, Hokage-sama!" TenTen walked a little ways onto the field with a smile on her face. "Setsumi-chan!" she called. "Aunt TenTen!" "Remember what Grandma Tsunade does when she's mad at Grandpa Jiraiya?" she questioned to the child. Suddenly Setsumi stopped struggle, and a sly smile appeared on her face. She turned to face Kisame, who paled when he saw her face "That's impossible! There- there's no way…the…The Sharingan!" Kisame panicked. "You bad! Need to be punished," Setsumi smiled.

* * *

**Note: Ok I know i said I don't do fight scenes, but this one had to come in. And so we don't get confused, the part where Sakura was in is a flashback Naruto was having while he was in the trees with the group. And look not only does Setoru have the Sharingan but Setsumi as well! How will both Uchiha brothers handle this. But the big question is was Sasuke saving Setsumi because she's his daughter and he may care about her? Or was it just because she happened to be in front of Itachi at the time.**

**Thanks for the comments! Love em.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You should know the talking, thinking, etc.

'_**Flashback'**_

You should know all the characters by now.

* * *

"_**Does the teme know?" Naruto growled, "No he doesn't." "How did this happen?" he calmly asked, he could see she was clearly upset so he didn't wish to cause her more stress by yelling; even if that is what he really wanted to do at this point. "It happened a few weeks ago, he was just appeared one day. He was so different Naruto, he looked so scared. I don't even think he knew where he was at first," Sakura cried. **_

"_**He was in the village?" Naruto questioned, shock clearly written all over his face.**__ 'How was he able to slip passed the guards unnoticed, he must be a lot stronger than when we last saw him.'__** "He came several times, but only to me. I didn't know what to do, I didn't have the heart to turn him away or tell anyone." "Is he going to come back?" **_

_**Sakura shook her head "The last night he came he said it was a moment of weakness. He said he still needed to avenge his clan, and nothing else mattered." **__'Of course leave it to that bastard to think only of himself,'__** Naruto glared. "Sakura…I promise you…I will bring him back. You won't raise this baby alone," he said pulling her into his arms. "I'll be here for you." **__'I'll be here as long as you need me Sakura-chan. He'll pay for this I swear he'll pay.'_

"_**Sakura-chan does anyone else know?" "Only Lady Tsunade and you, I don't know if I should tell anyone else." "You're going to have to tell Kakashi-sensei and Sai soon. You won't be able to go on missions and they will suspect something." "When did you become such an adult?" Sakura giggled. The blonde boy smirked "Well you are my sister and I have to protect you, plus I'm going to be an uncle soon. Got to be a good role model," he smiled showing his teeth.**__ 'Naruto that's one thing you don't have to worry about doing, you're already the perfect role model no matter what anyone says.'_

* * *

Both Uchiha brothers turned hearing the name of their clan's bloodline trait coming from the shark's mouth. Setsumi grabbed Kisame's wrist harshly with her free hand. _'How can this child have this much strength?' _Kisame cringed releasing his hold on her other arm. After he did this she grabbed his other arm, her smiled widened. 

"Release me!" Kisame ordered, but she shook her head, "No no, you need to be," before she finished her sentence she pulled hard on his arms flipping him over her own small body; slamming him into the ground "punished!" _'That's got to hurt,' _Naruto flinched.

He flinched again when the 4 year old flipped the full grown man again. (Kind of like in the old Flintstones cartoon when Bam-Bam swung people over his head). _'Like Mother, like Grandmother; they're all scary,' _Kakashi sighed. Naruto cringed when Setsumi pulled a small rock up from the ground, which turned out to be a boulder, and threw it at Kisame. "Hey Munchkin, I think you punished him enough," Naruto said, kind of feeling bad for the man. Kisame luckily dodge the huge rock and glared at her.

'_She has to much power, she must be eliminated,' _Itachi thought. He dashed toward her after he dodged Sasuke's attack again, sword drawn "Setsumi!" Naruto warned in a panic. Setsumi turned to him but Itachi blocked her view of him. She closed her eyes and waited for the blade to cut through her skin. After a few minutes she opened her eyes, the man that protected her before was standing in front of her again.

'_He saved me again,' _she then noticed the bad cut in his left shoulder, where the blade that was meant to kill her stuck out. "Setsumi…go to Naruto," Sasuke ordered. "H-Hai," she quickly ran to her uncle open arms, _'How did he know my name?'_

"What's wrong brother? Jealous," Sasuke coolly stated with a clear smirk on his face. After Setsumi was a safe distance away their battle continued. (Which I won't get into cause that's boring). It didn't take long for both Akatsuki members to flea, but not without Sasuke causing a great amount of damage to Itachi's right arm. Somehow during their fight Sasuke was able to draw a kunai and savior Itachi's hand off without him being able to get away in time. (EW!).

'_At least he won't be able to perform more of the coplex jutsus he knows,' _Sasuke thought while glaring at the bloody hand still lying in the field. He was mad that again he was unable to kill his brother, but at least he now knows he can be weakened.

"Grandma Tsunade can we go home, where's Setoru and Shiori?" Setsumi questioned from Kakashi's arms. "The boys are with Aunt Ino, and yes we're taking you home sweetie," the Hokage smiled, relieved that her granddaughter was finally safe.

* * *

**Note: Chapter 9 done! And Setsumi is finally safe from big bad Itachi, who tried to kill her twice! And sorry about the flashback I now it's a little boring and I didn't go into much detail about the actually SasuXSaku part, and sorry I'm not going to get into that. You should know what girls and guys do alone together, it gets boring always writing it out. And I'm keeping this story rated T.**

**And in the flashback Naruto made a promise to Sakura about bring Sasuke back, that's the same promise Kakashi was talking about way back in the 1st chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You should know the talking, thinking, etc.

'_**Flashback'**_

You should know all the characters by now.

* * *

"Shiori! Setoru!" Setsumi called running to the boys, who were standing outside of Ino's flower shop. "Is everything alright, they didn't hurt her?" Ino asked as the rest of the rescue group appeared. "No he didn't harm her," Naruto stated. "Setsumi-chan!" Ino called the child. "Aunt Ino!" the girl ran to her and jumped into her arms. 

Sasuke watched the whole scene unfold from a short distance away. "What will you do now Uchiha?" Sasuke turned to the Hokage. "He's still out there," "You are needed here," she stated looking at the children. "Their Mother is here, along with everyone else that cares for them." Tsunade sighed "Their Mother is not here," she said.

Sasuke could hear her voice cracking, "Where is she?" he asked; the tone in his voice suggested he didn't care very much about the answer. _'The bastard,' _Tsunade glared, "She's….dead." Sasuke's eyes widened a mere inch, but he quickly retained the stoic expression to hide what he didn't want the older woman to see. "What happened to her?" he growled out. Tsunade could see the curse mark spread across the young man's face,_ 'So he does care.'_ "I don't wish to speak of it here, come to my office," she ordered. Sasuke took one more look at the scene before following the Hokage to the tower.

* * *

"What happened to her?" he calmly questioned when they entered her office. Tsunade sighed and sat at her desk. "You killed Orochimaru," she stated more then asked; Sasuke glared at her for not answering his question. "What I've done in Sound has nothing to do with this," he said, which angered the Hokage. "You have no idea what your actions have done!" 

Fear rose in the Uchiha's body, but he would never show that he was afraid of her. "You killed Orochimaru but allowed Kabuto to live?" "How did you know he was alive?" Sasuke asked with a glare to his features.

"Because he gathered what was left of the Sound village and attacked us! He was after you and figured you would return here; however when he didn't find you he went after Sakura. He wanted your children." Tsunade was unsure about the expression on the boy's face at her statement. She assumed the Sharingan activated on its own accord at the mention of the children being in danger, because Sasuke didn't seem to notice. "She died protecting them. They were only 3 months old. They will never remember her."

Sasuke didn't speak, _'She died…to protect them…Sakura.' _He suddenly had a flashback of when his own Mother was killed, he remembered the pain he felt that day; he never wished for that to happen to anyone else. And yet here his own children have been growing up without their Mother because of a mistake he had made. If he hadn't spared that cowardly little pet of Orochimaru's, Sakura would still be alive; and it was his entire fault.

* * *

The silence was shattered when a knock came from the door. "Enter!" The door opened and Naruto's sensei, the Toad Sage, walked in. "Am I interrupting something?" he questioned sensing the tension on the room. "Is this important?" Tsunade questioned, Jiraiya shrugged, "Not really, updates on Akatsuki's movements. Then I thought I would go check up on Naruto." "Alright, leave the reports here," Tsunade commanded while making room on her messy desk; he dropped the papers and turned to leave. "Uchiha!" the old man called, "Nice work with Orochimaru!" Jiraiya smirked, which Tsunade glared at making the pervert flinch and quickly jug out of her office. 

After the toad sannin left the Hokage turned back to Sasuke, "I don't mean to rush you, but you need to make a decision and it needs to be made now. If you wish to go after Itachi I will give you permission; however you must think about this. If you choose to go and kill him, even if you do survive; you may not come in contact with the children. No one knows how long it will take you to locate and kill your brother, weeks maybe even years. And I can't have the children being hurt by this. It would be too traumatic for them to handle," she explained.

"Is Kabuto died?" he calmly asked a few minutes later. "No…after he killed Sakura he attempted to go after the kids. Naruto got there before anything was done. Kabuto escaped but threatened to come back." "Why are you protecting them? You must have known they were mine, that Sakura betrayed the village by not reporting I was here; not to mention everything else," Sasuke mumbled the last part more to himself.

"The sins of the parents are not passed to the children," Tsunade glared at him, "Even though Sakura made a bad choice, I've always treated her like mine own daughter ever since her parents death. I would treat her children no differently, no matter who their Father is. What is your choice Sasuke?"

* * *

**Note: So what do you think Sasuke will choose? Go after Itachi freely without having to worry if someone is going to stop him. or stay in the village and raise his own children that he did not know existed till a day ago. Tough choice.**

**And now you how Sakura died, she was killed protecting her children that's so sad. I won't get into the gory details that I thought of in my crazy mind, but let's just say it's a sad way to die.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow, but if not it will be up by Friday. And thanks for all the comments!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You should know the talking, thinking, etc.

'_**Flashback'**_

You should know all the characters by now.

* * *

Sasuke was silent for a few minutes. _'What was I thinking giving him this choice I already know what the answer will be; killing Itachi is what he lives for nothing else mattered,' _Tsunade said rolling her eyes. "I'll…stay," he finally answered, _'See what did I say, he's going to…wait a minute!' _"W-what, could you repeat that," Tsunade questioned _'Did I hear him correctly or was just my imagination making me hear what I wanted to hear him say?' _

"I'll stay," he repeated louder, glaring at her for not hearing him the first time and making him repeat himself. Tsunade let out the breath she was holding, and almost fell out of her chair; but she kept her composure and just smiled, "Good choice. Now do you plan on being in their lives?" "Yes." "I'll give you a few weeks to get your home ready then the children will be in your care."

Sasuke froze "W-what?" "Did you think Kakashi would be caring for them forever? You are their Father it is your responsibility to protect and proved for them." _'I don't know the first thing about caring for children.'_ "Sasuke what were you going to do after you kill Itachi, wasn't it your second goal to restore your clan. That includes children, what were you going to do then?" _'I was kind of planning for the woman I married to care of them,'_ Sasuke didn't dare voice that comment out loud in fear that the woman sitting across the large desk would attack him for his sexist thought.

Tsunade glared at him, "It's not just the Mother's job to care for children Uchiha! The Father has as much responsibility as the Mother." _'How did she know what I was thinking?' _he panicked. "You're going to care for them! I suggest you be prepared for what is to come, they are a handful," she smirked. "Same rules as before, if any harm comes to them…," she glared. Sasuke stood to leave "I understand."

* * *

As he made his was back to the Uchiha Estate, he ignored all the glares and whispers from the villagers. _'Why did I even pick this choice? That bastard is still out there, and I'm now stuck here caring for 3 kids I don't even know,'_ he glared at thought. He knew why he chose this, deep down he knew he could never leave those kids. Even though he hated to admit it he was bound to them, he just hoped he could protect them from everyone that would come after him. 

That thought brought back what Tsunade had said earlier, _'Kabuto is dead the next time I see him.'_ "Well I'm surprised you're still here Teme!" "Dobe," Sasuke said not bothering to look at his former teammate. "What are you still doing here anyway? Seeing as how you got out of punishment for betraying the village and hurting Sakura-chan," the blonde growled out the last part. "That does not concern you," "Anything that involves Sakura-chan or her kids concerns me!"

* * *

A few weeks later…. 

"Grandpa Kashi, where are we going?" Setsumi questioned one mid-afternoon. "You'll see Sumi," Kakashi smiled sadly to the child. _'Why is he so sad?' _

* * *

_**A month earlier….**_

"_**Kakashi, I have good news. Sasuke Uchiha has decided to stay in the village." "That was unexpected Lady Hokage." "I thought the same thing, I was sure he would go after Itachi. He surprised everyone; maybe he's finally growing up and letting the past go." "With all due respect Lady Hokage what does this have to do with me?"**_

"_**I know this will be hard for you Kakashi but you must give Sasuke the children, he is their rightful guardian. And now that he is staying here it is his duty to protect them." "Do you think he is ready for this Lady Hokage?" "Not at the moment, but he is a fast learner. He'll understand." "Hai, Lady Hokage." "I wish to thank you Kakashi for taking such good care of them, everything will be fine."**_

* * *

"Wow it's so big! Where are we?" Setsumi asked when they arrived at the Uchiha Compound. _'You're home.'_ They arrived at the main house a few minutes later. Sasuke was standing at the door, "Hey! Hey! It's you, you look just like Setoru!" Setsumi squeaked when she laid eyes on him. "Can we go eat?" Shiori asked completely ignoring the strange man. "Ramen!?" "No not now Sumi, we have to sit down and talk," Kakashi explained. "But why?" 

Sasuke wasn't paying attention to what his ex-sensei was saying, he was busy watching Setoru, who hadn't said a word the whole time they were there. However he was glaring at Sasuke, _'So he already knows.'_ "The 3 of you will be living here," Kakashi bluntly stated; he was met with 2 panicked faces. "What!?" "But why? Why do we have to stay here Grandpa Kashi?" Setsumi was on the verge of tears.

"You're going to live with your Father," Kakashi glared at Sasuke. "But we like living with you Grandpa Kashi," Setsumi cried. "Our Father," Setoru questioned, he looked over to Sasuke and glared. "Why are we forced to stay here," his glare was directed to his grandfather. "Lady Hokage requested so," "Grandma Tsunade!" Setsumi squeaked. Shiori sat back on the couch with a pout on his face_, 'Well this is going to suck.'_

"Stay here and don't move, Sasuke and I need to talk," Kakashi said standing and leaving the room. Sasuke stood and followed the jounin into the other room.

* * *

**Note: So how is Sasuke going to handle taking care of the kids, and will they play any pranks on him?**

**The flashback was Kakashi's a few days after Sasuke decided to stay. And at the end when Kakashi and Sasuke went to 'talk' he basically just restated the threats Tsunade had told Sasuke eariler. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You should know the talking, thinking, etc.

'_**Flashback'**_

You should know all the characters by now.

* * *

'_Great, now that I have them what am I suppose to do with them,' _Sasuke thought while staring at each child sitting at the table. "I'm hungry," Shiori stated while crossing his arms over his tiny chest. "Well what do you want?" Sasuke said glaring at him, "Gots any matedoes?" Setsumi smiled. 

"What?" he asked looking to the girl sitting as his right. _'They're already annoying me and they've only been here for 30 minutes.' _"Don't you know what matedoes are?" she questioned in a seriously shocked tone. _'Am I supposed to know what it is?'_ "She wants a tomato," Setoru said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sasuke stood and entered the kitchen, he returned a few minutes later with a plate of sliced tomatoes. He placed them in front of his daughter, who happily started munching on them. Shiori however made a face at the red vegetable. **(I can't remember if tomatoes are fruits or vegetables, sorry if I'm wrong). **

"What's wrong with you?" "I don't like tomatoes." _'Are they sure he's my kid?' _Sasuke sighed "Well what do you want?" Sasuke was getting annoyed now and Shiori could tell. _'Maybe I should test him; he seems like the type that gets pissed off very easily. This should be fun,' _Shiori's trade mark grin appeared on his face. Setsumi and Setoru noticed their brother was up to something and decided to play along.

"Gots any sweets?" he asked covering up his grin with the best innocent smile his 4 year old mind could think up. (Kind of looks like Naruto's big dorky smile he always gives, showing all his teeth). _'Yeah he's definitely not my kid,' _Sasuke finally decided on the conclusion to the earlier question he asked himself. "No," he gave the best 'Do I look like I eat sweets' look to the boy.

"You know if you did eat more sweets you would probably be more friendlier," Setsumi smiled through the tomato juice covering her mouth. _'What is with the female population in this village being able to read my thoughts! And since she is getting that juice everywhere I guess I have to bath her sooner or later. Probably sooner cause that hag of Hokage will kill me if I let her walk around like that. Great.' _

Shiori tapped his finger against his chin "Um…how about peppers?" Sasuke turned to head back into the kitchen. "Wait! Shiori I thought you didn't like peppers?" he stopped in his tracks hearing Sumi's statement. "What is a pepper anyway?" Shiori questioned, Sasuke turned around and marched back to the table. _'He doesn't know what a pepper is, yet he asks for one,' _Sasuke was about to answer harshly to the boy, but Setoru beat him to it. "Peppers are those hot things that Grandpa Kashi tried to make us eat that one time when he made oden. He put them on top cause he said his oden always had no taste to it, and it was really spicy."

Shiori made another disgusted face "Ew! No I don't like those, my tongue hurt after that and I didn't trust Grandpa Kashi's cooking for a month." "Didn't you say you were hungry?" Sasuke asked interrupting the story Shiori was about to go into. "What? Oh! Right I forgot, um…..what about ramen?" it Sasuke's turn to make a face, but it wasn't very noticeable. "Definitely don't have that," he glared remembering the last time he ever had ramen in his home.

He remembered it clearly way back before he left the village when he was living in his apartment. Naruto had just invited himself over out of the blue and brought the disgusting stuff with him. After making a huge mess in Sasuke's small kitchen space Naruto made an even bigger mess in the sitting area with the damn noodles. It took Sasuke a week to finally get the smell out of the furniture.

Shiori was getting tired of this game and too hungry to think up anymore things he could make Sasuke do, he was just surprised how far that prank actually went. _'And he's suppose to be a feared ninja, yeah right,' _Shiori thought in disbelief. "Gots any apples?" he started to laugh after Sasuke returned into the kitchen; he brought an apple upon his return.

"Let me guess you want something different as well right?" he asked the other little boy. "Setoru can't have matedoes, he gets bumps," Setsumi giggled. But before Sasuke could question her a knock was heard at the door "What do you want Dobe," Sasuke glared at the grinning blonde ninja.

"How's parenthood? D.T. and Munchkin haven't driven insane yet right?" Naruto's grin widened. _'You have no idea,'_ "Shut up Dobe." "Uncle Naruto!" Setsumi screamed racing to him. "Hey Munchkin! Your old man treating you right?" "Uncle Naruto he didn't know what matedoes were." "He didn't! That's weird seeing as they are his favorite too."

* * *

**Note: Ok so Sasuke's had them for a less then a day and they already drive him nuts, how will he handle the rest of his life? And there are no spelling mistakes in Setsumi's words, remember this is a 4 year old little girl who can't pronounce certain if not all words correctly. But it's cute! And I thought it would be funny for Sasuke to have to figure out her words, torture him a little.**


	14. Chapter 13

Don't own Naruto .o.o. 

You should know the talking, thinking, etc.

'_**Flashback'**_

You should know all the characters by now.

* * *

Hokage Tower...

"Why am I here?" "We need to discuss your 'team'," Tsunade glared. "Do what you want with them, I don't care." "Well you will care when I place them in your capable hands," she smirked. "You expect for me to care for those kids and watch them?" "Yes. And those **kids** are your children. They have names, use them!"

* * *

Uchiha Compound...

"Sasuke-kun I've missed you so much, they kept us in that jail for over a month!" Karin pouted. "Get off Karin," Sasuke ordered upon entering his home. "Oops!" _Crash!_ _'That sounded valuable,'_ Sasuke thought glaring when he spotted Naruto sitting on the couch with Shiori. "Dobe I told you to watch them while I was at talking to the Hokage, not lay on your ass." "Hey give me a break; I just grabbed this one when the other two ran off. Normally I am helping Kakashi-sensei baby-sit, and it's 3 against one here!" "Then why didn't you ask him to help?" Sasuke questioned while walking from the room in search of were the crash came from.

"Because Grandma Tsunade sent him on a mission, I think she did it on purpose," Naruto mumbled, but the Uchiha wasn't paying attention to him. He was already in the family study staring at what use to be one if his Mother's praised vases. "It broked," Setsumi gave a nervous half smile while watching the expression on her Father's face. "What are you to doing in here?" Setsumi looked at Setoru who merely shrugged his shoulders as a response. "Um….I don't know; we were bored watching Uncle Naruto chase Shiori around so we wanted to esplore."

'_So you decided you wanted to break a family heirloom!'_ Sasuke glare darkened at the child. Seeing how mad her Father was getting Setsumi started to panic, and when she panics she's cries, a lot. Sasuke anger quickly melted away upon seeing the tears adore the girl's face, one thing he hated most was when girls cried. He felt the same hatred for himself the night he left Konoha, he made Sakura cry and now he made his own daughter cry. _'I'm not cut out for this.'_

* * *

Naruto popped his head into the room when he smelled Setsumi's tears from down the hall. "Hey Munchkin what's wrong?" he walked right passed Sasuke to the child sitting on top of the desk in the room. "Daddy mad cause it broked," she cried pointing to the shattered vase on the floor. "Hey it's ok he's not mad at you," he smiled while picking her up and placing her in his arms. She started rubbing her eyes wiping the tears away, "He's not?" "Nah, but let's go back and sit with Shiori on the couch and I'll clean this up, ok?" Naruto suggested while leaving the room, Setoru not far behind him.

When they entered the main room Naruto finally noticed the guests Sasuke brought back with him from the trip to the Tower. _'So that's what she wanted._' "Hey look Setoru! It's Red!" Shiori said pointing to Karin while jumping on the couch. "Wh…what are they doing here!" Karin screamed. "And she still loud, does she ever close her mouth?" Shiori shrugged while placing his hands over his ears. Setoru didn't respond to the question directed at him. Naruto had placed Setsumi on the floor and went to clean up the other room, but when he went back there he noticed Sasuke was already handling it.

Sasuke said he didn't need to stay so after saying good-bye to the children, whom he knows for sure Shiori didn't hear him because of the screaming fit Karin was having; Naruto left praying Sasuke could handle that full house. "You little brats!" "Well this got better," Suigetsu smirked while plopping down on the couch next to Setoru.

Sasuke, who still in the study was thrown from his thoughts when he heard a child like scream from the main room; when he entered the room he found Setsumi in the corner of the room curled in a ball crying. "What did you do?" Sasuke growled making his way over to her._ 'Why am I upset if she's crying so much?'_ he thought. When he approached the child and gently picked her up off the floor, she clung to his neck and her cries became low whimpers; but she continued to shake in his arms. "Go and fix up on of the houses in the Compound, you're not staying here," Sasuke ordered. "What! Sasuke-kun what do you mean! Why can't I stay here?" Karin protested. "You're upsetting my daughter."

* * *

**Note: AW! Sasuke is bonding with the kids. But team Hebi is back in the picture and you know Karin won't give up on Sasuke so easily even if he does have kids. But that means Shiori and Setoru (Mostly Shiori) will harass her more. **

**And i'm going to say there will probably be only 2 more chapters to this story, but don't worry I'm working on the sequel!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You should know the talking, thinking, etc.

'_**Flashback'**_

You should know all the characters by now.

* * *

A few months later…. 

"Daddy! Daddy! Where are you, I need help," Setsumi called from the study. Sasuke appeared at the door a few minutes later, "What do you need Setsumi?" He noticed she was standing in front of the bookshelf, but luckily nothing looked broken. "That book, I can't do," she smiled pointing to a book on the top shelf.

It amazed him just how much she reminded him of Sakura, a pang of guilt struck him thinking of his old teammate. He pulled the book from the shelf_, 'Poisons effect on the Human Body!? She actually understands this?'_ he handed her the book. "You understand what's in there?" he questioned, she nodded. "Uh huh, I already read all of Grandma Tsunade's books that she would let me read. She said I make a good medic when I get older," she smiled.

'_Wasn't Sakura a medic?'_ he tried to remember their last meeting. "Daddy come on!" Setsumi called leaving the room, Sasuke unknowingly started to follow her. It dawned on him when he was half way down the hall what he was doing, _'She's only been here a few months, and she already has me wrapped,' _he smirked.

"Dobe, how did you get in here?" Sasuke glared seeing his best friend in his kitchen. "Is this how you always treat guests Teme? And D let me in," Naruto said glaring right back. Sasuke ignored his question, "Dobe why do you call them D.T.?" "What? Oh that…it's kind of a habit; those two caused Sakura a lot of trouble when they were little. So I just started calling them D.T., Double Trouble," Naruto gave his big cheesy grin. "And Munchkin comes in there how?" Sasuke raised a brow in question at the nickname his teammate chose for his daughter. "Oh that's easy, she was last born and the smallest. She's still the smallest and probably will always be the smallest so Munchkin just fit."

"Do they remember her?" Naruto was startled by this question. "Um…they've seen pictures of and know her from what the others and I have told them. But they probably don't have any clear memories of her."

* * *

_**Past…**_

"_**Sakura-chan! Are you home?" Naruto called upon entering her apartment. "I'm here Naruto," she called from down the hall. "So how's everything going?" Naruto smirked popping into the room, she glared at him. "We're doing fine, Shiori never stops crying. Setoru never cries at all, Setsumi's a sweet little angel; and I haven't slept since we left the hospital."**_

"_**You know I could always watch them while you get some sleep," Naruto smiled. "Naruto that's very sweet…but I'm fine really," she smiled while laying Shiori in his crib, "They're my responsibility." "Sakura-chan you were prepared for one not three babies!" She just smiled at him "It gives me more practice; at least they keep me on my toes." **_

"_**Come and have tea Naruto," Sakura said walking back down the hall. "I'll do it! You just sit and relax," Naruto ordered ushering her to the table in the kitchen, "Thanks Naruto." He made the tea and brought a cup to her, placing one in front of himself as well. "So knowing you as well as I do, you probably already have their futures planned out; let's hear it!" He squeaked like a girl, making her laugh. "Well I have a feeling Setsumi will be a medic like me, she's very observant for only being 4 days old," she smiled sipping her tea. "And what about D.T.?" "D.T.???" he smirked. "Double Trouble, I have a feeling they're going to a handful." **_

"_**Well I know Shiori is going to be a handful, but my little Setoru won't be. My gut feeling is he's going to be just like his Father," Naruto noticed the sadness that was in her voice at that statement. **__'I won't let that happen Sakura-chan.' _

* * *

_**A few days later….**_

"_**Sakura-chan! You here?" "Naruto don't you ever knock? Girls what are you doing here?" "Why didn't you tell us you haven't been sleeping; we can't have Momma sick you know," TenTen scolded. "Naruto, girls what's going on?" "I kind of bumped into Ino today on my way here, and just happen to tell her you haven't been sleeping a lot. Sorry…but it's good they're here, because I was just given a mission by Grandma Tsunade so I won't be able to stay," Naruto smiled. **_

"_**That's ok Naruto, thank you." "Relax Naruto we'll take care of Sakura and the babies," Ino stated. "Naruto-kun p-please be s-safe," Hinata blushed. "Of course Hinata-chan," he said kissing her on the cheek, causing all the other girls to giggle.**_

_**After Naruto left they pounced, "So Hinata you didn't faint when Naruto kissed you," Ino smirked. "Leave her alone Ino, we don't question what you and Shikamaru do," TenTen laughed as the blonde's face turned beat red. "Sakura, how did you know about that!?" "The nurses like to talk a lot." That sent the others girls into a fit of giggles.**_

_**The laughter of the girls was silenced when a cry was heard from down the hall. "Which one is that?" Ino questioned. "It's Shiori, he always cries to get attention; but most likely Setoru and Setsumi are awake now as well." "You stay here Sakura; we'll get them," TenTen smiled following Ino down the hall. **_

"_**Sakura how did you know it was Shiori?" Ino said in shock when they returned from the nursery. "Because I'm a Mom and I know my kids…and Shiori always cries. It's safe to say 9 out of 10 that it will be him crying." "Well he's not now," "Ino, that's because that's Setoru not Shiori," Sakura tried not to laugh at the expression of her friend's face. "Are you sure? How can you tell them apart, they look exactly the same," Ino questioned inspecting the baby in her arms. "Because I'm **__**their**__** Mom."**_

* * *

**_Note: Well the next chapter is the end of this one, thanks everyone who sent comments, loved them. Sorry I was a little behind in getting this chapter up, school started back up on monday and had to get back into the routine. After the next and final chapter I'll start the sequel which I'm still in the process of writing but I'll start the first couple chapters anyway. I'm trying to make that one longer. _**


	16. Chapter 15

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

You should know the talking, thinking, etc.

You should know all the characters by now.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun I miss you, why can't I stay with you?" Karin pouted. "There she goes again, man will she ever give up?" Shiori asked, "Something has to be done about her, don't you think Setoru?" "Hn." "I know!" Setsumi squealed; she ran up to her Father and the annoying woman. 

"Daddy I'm hungry, can I have a matedoe?" "Hey! I was talking to Sasuke-kun first you little brat, why don't you go play with something," Karin gave her a fake smile. "No thank you I would like to be with my Daddy," Setsumi returned the smile.

Karin glared "Then why don't you go ask your Mother to get you something to eat," she snapped. Setsumi began to cry, which made Sasuke angry, "Leave now Karin," he ordered while pulling the child away. "Good job Sumi," Shiori grinned. "Hn," Setoru smirked at his sister's little act.

"Setsumi." "Yes Daddy." "How old are you?" he questioned, she smiled, "I four Daddy, how old are you?" "Twenty-three," he smirked hearing her gasp. "You and Uncle Naruto are the same years old," she giggled. "When your birthday? We can make you a cake like Grandpa Kashi." "July 23, next month," he said slicing up a tomato for her.

"Really!? That's my birthday too, funny," she laughed. "Really now," he smirked handing her the plate. She nodded, "Yes, and it's Setoru and Shiori's too….Daddy who was that mean lady?" She suddenly asked while sitting at the table.

* * *

"She's of no importance to you," he said glaring at something across the room. He had wished he was able to keep Setsumi away from Karin and her sharp tongue. He didn't want the annoying woman upsetting her again like last time, but he was unable to prevent their meeting. He noticed both his sons enter the room, "Why is she of no im-im…why not?" she questioned stumbling over her words. 

"She's loud and doesn't like us," Shiori glared crossing his arms over his little chest. "She's annoying," Setoru out it bluntly. "She will not bother any of you." "Is she going to be our Mommy?" Setsumi asked making a disgusted face. "Nice one Sumi," Shiori laughed. "No she will not," their Father firmly stated trying to end this conversation fast.

"Daddy can we go visit Mommy please, we haven't seen her in a while," Setsumi asked after finishing her snack. _'Visit their Mother?'_ "If you wish to," "Oh yes please!" she squeaked.

Sasuke had been wondering ever since he learned of Sakura's death where she was buried. After several minutes of Setsumi and Shiori running around to get ready, they left the Uchiha Compound. The children again missed the whispers and stares of the villagers; however their talk stopped when they met the red eyes of Sasuke's Sharingan.

Coming upon the road that lead to Konoha's burial grounds the kids went left instead of right, "Where are you three going?" "Mommy's this way Daddy," Setsumi smiled running to him and grabbing his hand. Farther down the road lay a barren garden with only one Sakura blossom tree in it. The strange thing was every other tree or plant here was dead or dying except this one tree. Placed under the tree was a grave marker.

"Hi, Mommy! We have a surprise, look we brought Daddy!" Setsumi smiled.

* * *

They spent an hour at the tree; all the children got their turns to speak with their Mother. Setoru even spoke and took the longest. "Why is she buried here and not on the burial grounds?" "Uncle Naruto said Mommy was special and he asked Grandma Tsunade if she could be here, that way we can see her all the time," Setsumi explained. _'So anyone can see her anytime they wish.'_ "Daddy can we go see Uncle Kiba and Akie-Maru?" 

'_What the heck is she asking?' _

"Yeah let's go see Akamaru so he can jump on me like always," Shiori said rolling his eyes. "I like Akie-Maru," Setsumi suck her tongue out at her brother's comment. _'Note Akie-Maru equals Kiba's dumb mutt,' _Sasuke thought adding another one of Setsumi's strange words to the growing list in his head. "Why do you wish to see them?" Setsumi was puzzled by this question, back when they were with Grandpa Kashi he never questioned why she wished to visit an Aunt or Uncle; they just went. "Um….cause Akie-Maru is fun! And Uncle Kiba gives us candy," she smiled, hoping that was a good enough answer to go.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere," Karin screamed running toward him. "Oh god, does she every go away? Didn't we have our share of her this morning?" Shiori whispered to his sister. Karin latched onto Sasuke's arm, "Sasuke-kun I'm sorry about this morning, and I didn't mean to make you mad. Why don't we go and get something to eat….please," she asked in a child like voice that was strangely similar to Setsumi's one. "Hey red when are you going to get it? He doesn't like you, and he ain't gonna," Shiori smirked. "You're annoyingly pathetic," Setoru stated. Karin smiled when she spotted Setoru, "Well aren't you the cutest thing! You look just like Sasuke-kun!" she said reaching to touch him. 

"Touch me and see what happens," Setoru threatened releasing his Sharingan. _'He possesses the Sharingan as well!'_ Sasuke was in shock. He turned to his other two children, _'Setsumi I know already possesses the Sharingan, but does Shiori have it too. And why do they have it at this age? Itachi didn't receive it till he was 8.'_

* * *

When they returned home Sasuke ushered them to the table, "What is it Daddy?" "When did you come into possession of the Sharingan?" "The what?" Setsumi questioned tilling her head slightly. Sasuke sighed, "When Setoru threatened Karin this afternoon, and his eyes changed color." "Oh yeah! The spinning wheel that Grandpa Kashi has," she smiled. "It's called the Sharingan; it's the bloodline trait of the Uchiha clan." "I know what those are! Bloodline traits are special jutsu that only certain clans possess! Like Uncle Neji and Aunt Hinata's Byakugan," Setsumi explained. 

Sasuke was in complete shock at her knowledge of the traits and who has one. "So we have one?" Shiori asked bring Sasuke back to a clear state of mind. "Yes it's the Sharingan." "What does it do?" "It allows the user to confuse their enemy with mind tricks, very destructive mental attacks straight to the brain." "Cool."

"When did the two of you come into possession of it?" "Hey! I have it too," Shiori said pouting. "Grandpa Kashi said we had it since last year," Setsumi smiled. "Do you have it Daddy?" "Yes, I've had it since I was twelve." "That mean guy had it too; he said he was our uncle. Uncle Itachi," Sasuke glared hearing his brother's name.

* * *

A few days later…. 

"What do you mean?" Sasuke questioned. "It's not up for discussion; they will be attending the Academy upon their 5th birthday. It was decided a long time ago when we discovered they were able to use jutsu without any training," Tsunade stated. "I'm their Father it's my decision if they will attend." "Not when you were not in the picture at the time of the discussion. Putting them in the Academy at their age will not make them turn out like Itachi did. Jiraiya and myself entered at their age and we turned out fine," she said trying to make a point.

"With all respect Hokage-sama, Orochimaru also entered at their age," Sasuke glared. "They will be attending in September; however you may assist with their training. With their skills we believe they will be able to graduate within a year or so….two tops." "That's not enough time!" "You haven't seen them, they would get bored if they were there any longer; and the teachers would not be able to teach them to the Uchiha standards." Sasuke smirked at that statement_, 'You're damn right they wouldn't.'_

"What do you mean assist?" "After they graduate you will become their sensei." "Only jounin are sensei." "Well since you're already pass chunin level we're skipping that exam. So you have a year and a half to take the jounin test, which we all know you can pass," the Hokage gave a cocky grin, "Unless you feel you're not ready; we can always find another teacher. There must be a few who would be honored to train the last of the Uchiha clan." Sasuke didn't respond to her taunt; he just got up and left the room. "The test is in a month! Be ready Uchiha!"

End

* * *

**Note: There you have it! The last chapter! wooooooooooo. The beginning doesn't really work with the rest of the story, basically it's some last minute information on the kids. And Sasuke only asked Setsumi how old she was because he wasn't sure earilier in the story. Thought it would be cute if they all had the same birthday. It's funny I got this chapter up now cause my birthday is this coming tuesday, 18 wwwoooooo! But I'm rambling, sorry. Anyway I'll start the Sequel which will be called 'Teenagers? Wait I was just getting use to having them' or something along those lines, not sure just yet. But I'll start that soon!**

**Thanks again for the comments, and see you soon!**


End file.
